In recent years, considerable progress has been made toward the development of thin and flexible displays, flexible electronic circuits, organic solar cells, etc. Each of these technologies benefit from highly conductive thin films patterned to be used as shunting electrodes, contacts, interconnects, etc. The thin film materials used may be printed to flexible plastic substrates to facilitate high throughput and low cost, both essential to the production of affordable electronics. However, films, such as those made with metal nanoparticle inks, typically show poor conductivity, poor adhesion, and poor mechanical stability when freshly printed thereby requiring post-deposition treatment to enhance their electrical and mechanical properties.